


Not Dead

by starsurfer108



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, kinda waffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurfer108/pseuds/starsurfer108
Summary: Set after episode 52, season 6. Lotor’s back!I think a lot of people have a soft spot for Lotor. In this fic, Lotor's not crazy.





	Not Dead

A cosmic explosion appeared in the distance, disintegrating into nothing in almost an instant.

“Keep your eyes peeled, everyone,” Keith warned.

Allura gasped. She hadn’t expected to see _him_. And so soon. But it was unmistakably Lotor dashing towards them in his mech.

“Get ready to form Voltron!” shouted Keith.

“mmmMOOOOOOO!!!!”

“Er, sorry about that,” grunted Lance. “My cow doesn’t seem to want to do that. Get BACK!! Please! Eurgh!!” A loud licking noise could be heard.

“The ships are all damaged, anyway,” Allura said. “We can’t risk it.”

“Well, it’s not as if we can invite Lotor over for a cup of tea to talk it out!” said Hunk.

“Perhaps that’s our only option,” Allura said, speeding forward in her Blue Lion.

“Wait!!” the others chimed in unison.

Allura ejected from Blue and floated forwards in space. “Lotor, can you hear me?”

An angry Galra warcry was her response.

“Lotor, I beg of you… the others aren’t a threat to you without me. Please… I offer you my life if you will spare the others.”

“Very well, stupid girl,” Lotor snarled, and fired upon her.

All that was left was her charred pink helmet, floating in space.

The Paladins were left in shocked silence.

Lotor chuckled, then zoomed away.

~~

“Ergh, where am I?” groaned Allura. She gasped as she realised that she was in the cockpit with Lotor, flying at warp speed to an unknown destination, sans helmet.  

“You are my prisoner,” Lotor stated.

“For what purpose?” Allura exclaimed, alarmed.

After a while, Allura realised he wasn’t going to respond. “You really should answer my questions,” she admonished.

“At least you know I’m not lying to you,” Lotor replied dryly.

Allura blinked.

Many doboshes passed.

Lotor was simply slouched in his pilot chair, watching the same space scape of stars whizzing by.

“What is it?” asked Allura softly.

Lotor shifted slightly. “I’ve been thinking. I’ve had a lot of time to think in the rift, with it being the source of time itself.”

“And what is your quandary?”

Lotor smirked. “Before I entered the rift, my perfect world was very clear. Unrivalled power to quash any enemies with ease.”

“And now?”

“It… is very different to the paradise of Altea that had existed,” Lotor continued. “But your strength is incredible. Yet, Altea was obliterated by my father.”

“I see,” said Allura sympathetically. “It gives you hope that societies based on love and trust can flourish and are strong.”

Lotor looked back at her, wide-eyed. Then he frowned and turned back. “You are very perceptive, Princess. But I have my doubts. If there’s one thing that I’ve learned in these ten thousand years, there’s no perfect world. No safety without sacrifice.”  

“And me?” Allura asked, looking down. “Why didn’t you kill me?”

“I have yet to decide whether the Altea of old was a time-dependent failure, or whether it is simply an idyllistic dream that would never work in any time,” stated Lotor arrogantly. “And I both hate and revere you – I haven’t decided what your place will be,” he hissed.

Allura looked taken aback, and remained silent, having much to digest.

~~

“Prepare yourself,” ordered Lotor. “We’re almost there.”

Allura raised her head, and exclaimed as they came out of warp speed to the Altean colony on the dark side of the moon.

They both exited the mech. She shuddered as she saw the withered, twisted forms of those who were once healthy Alteans.

Lotor gestured. “You can replenish their quintessence without detriment to your own health.”

Allura moved into a combat stance. “And then what?!”

“I haven’t decided!” Lotor hissed.

“ _Why not_?” Allura demanded angrily.

“Too many questions!” Lotor snapped. “You have Alteans in front of you who need help – either help them or not!”

Allura gritted her teeth, unsure of whether to trust him.

Lotor sighed. “I don’t need them as a source of quintessence anymore. Therefore there is no reason they should be sacrificed.”

Allura grimaced. “Very well,” she said, and methodically went about reviving them.

Bit by bit the group grew bigger, shooting murderous glances at Lotor. Lotor remained leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, looking preoccupied.

Allura turned to face Lotor. “They are all revived.” She reached for a sharp object, holding it like a sword. “Now to fix the final issue. Whatever you are planning, you cannot do it without me!”

Lotor’s face contorted to shock as he realised she was pointing the object towards herself.

“Nooooooo!!!!” he screamed, dashing forward, managing to grip her wrist before she could cut herself. Her weapon sliced a bit of his stomach, but he grinned despite it.

“AAAGHH!!!” he shouted as one of the Alteans stabbed him with a spear-like object. Falling on his knees after being cut repeatedly, he gave a small smile. “You win, Allura,” he gurgled, then fell on his face on the ground.

Allura was looking at him with shock. She hadn’t anticipated it. Lotor’s powers of deception were so great that she wasn’t sure she could even manipulate or control him if she were to revive him… but should she try?

While she was deliberating, Lotor’s wounds started glowing and healing by themselves. Pushing himself up, Lotor looked at Allura, surprised and grateful.

“I haven’t decided what to do with you yet,” Allura said strongly, bluffing.

Lotor looked even more surprised, then his face morphed into a knowing one. “Oh… you need me to pilot the mech to deliver all of us back to the planet.”

“Yes, that’s it!” she replied, a bit too enthusiastically. She could have sworn she saw Lotor roll his eyes.

After some encouragement from Allura, the group was in Lotor’s mech, now travelling out of the hangar.

Allura stood by Lotor as they travelled towards the planet. The sun coming over the horizon was a glorious sight.

Lotor’s content look morphed into shock as he travelled towards one of the cities.

“It’s destroyed!” he gasped. “And another! My planet! No, NO!!”

They landed, and Lotor dashed out of the mech and towards a dying Altean.

They looked delighted to see Lotor. “My life is fulfilled now you have come, my Lord.”

“What happened here?” asked Lotor desperately.

“When you stopped taking Alteans to the second colony, we took it as a sign that we were all too weak. We started fighting each other, determining who was the strongest. The machines we created were so effective, it wiped out the population, except those who are dying.”

Lotor looked dismayed. “Allura, would you please?”

Allura outstretched her hands, causing as much energy as she could to flow. “Something’s wrong. I cannot alter the physiology.”

“Perhaps we can help,” one of the group said. They all outstretched their hands, causing a different energy to flow. The wounded Altean started to heal.

“We must find a place to hide from these machines,” Lotor commanded.

“The second colony?” the Altean suggested enthusiastically.

“The… second colony is no longer active,” Lotor replied. “These people are all that remain of the second colony.”

“You’d saved them!” the Altean said delightedly. “Please save us as well!”

Lotor nodded, slightly taken aback. “Allura… you and the others… find a way to defend yourselves while I try to destroy the computer nexus.”

“Understood.”

Lotor dashed towards the mech and took off just as a flurry of rockets were fired towards him.

It looked as if fireworks were lit up all over the planet that day.

~~

A loud cheer rose as Lotor exited the mech. A temporary hospital had been set up, saving over a thousand.

The first Altean who had been saved came to Lotor eagerly.

“What is your name?” Lotor asked.

“Preda, my Lord,” she excitedly replied. “May I ask, will you be transporting us elsewhere to start another colony?”

Lotor looked taken aback. “No… if anything, we should accept the consequences of our own actions and remain here.” He glanced down. “With that, I have something to announce to all of you.”

Lotor told them of the deception of the second colony, the history of Altea and Daibazaal, the legend of Voltron and the kidnapped Princess.

The onlookers stared in shocked silence. The Alteans from the second colony looked slightly appeased but still distrustful.

Preda stepped forward, close to tears. “Why did you try to harm us, my Lord?”

“The simple answer is, to survive. The universe can be a cruel and unforgiving place. But I like to think I was doing the minimal damage necessary. If one does not make sacrifices, then entire races can be obliterated.”

A murmur started in the crowd.

Lotor cleared his throat. “Exactly why did you think to build weapons to determine the strongest?”

An elderly Altean stepped forward. “Because when you’d arrived, you were always accompanied by robots and weapons.”

Lotor nodded, looking distant. “We have all fallen short of ideal behaviour. But together, we can rebuild this planet. Learn from the past. Start afresh and be stronger!”

A cheer went up in the crowd. They dispersed, organising tasks amongst themselves.

Lotor and Allura were now alone.

“Lotor, you’re exhausted,” Allura said kindly. “Please sit down.”

Lotor looked shocked, surprised she could see through his veneer. He silently accepted her offer, allowing her to lead him to sit on a boulder.

“So, you’re trying out being a peaceful leader,” Allura said, breaking the silence.

Lotor looked at her.  

“One thing I’m sure about, is that we’re the same,” she continued. “I don’t mean you and I, but I mean our races. When we were in the quintessence field, I felt the strong desire to kill you. There is no conflict within you being of two races, at least on a genetic level.”

They both looked up as a dark portal appeared in the sky, with Haggar’s ship coming through. A shuttle descended and Haggar and the three generals exited.

“State your business, Haggar,” Lotor spat, standing up. “As you can see, I am not without defense.”

“That would be Honerva,” Honerva replied.

Lotor glanced at Allura, who nodded after scrutinizing Honerva carefully.

“Well, isn’t that fine and dandy,” muttered Lotor. “Ten thousand years completely ignored. I presume you come in peace?”

“Yes,” Honerva replied. “We all do now that your intentions have changed.”

“What makes you think my intentions have changed, witch?” Lotor growled.

“I might not have been a mother at all in the last ten thousand years, but that doesn’t mean I will let any more bad behaviour slide,” Honerva said carefully. “You haven’t killed her. Obviously you are thinking of an alliance rather than a dictatorship.”

“Well, she has the capacity to heal me.”

“Actually… you healed yourself after being in the quintessence field,” Allura said guiltily.

“That means I don’t need you at all,” Lotor said surprised.

After a moment of shock, Allura punched Lotor in the face, sending him sprawling on the ground.

“I like her,” Axca commented.

“Mm-hm,” Ezor added.

“Yea,” Zethrid said.

“You might not _need me_ ,” Allura said fiercely, “but if you betray me, know that I will find a way to kill you.”

Lotor rolled his eyes, and stood up. “I trust your judgment,” he said meekly.  

He looked to the others. “Well, this planet could certainly use all the help it can get.”

Honerva nodded. She looked like she was glowing, being around other Alteans. “You’ve done well, Lotor.”

Lotor’s eyes widened, not believing what he was hearing. “Thank you, Mother.”

Everyone looked surprised at his response, even Lotor.

A light appeared in the sky, getting larger; it turned out to be Voltron.

Once the Paladins had dismounted, they all looked nonplussed.

“Well, if it isn’t Allura, chilling with Lotor,” Hunk commented.

“Erm, yes – I was going to tell you I was still alive but I’m technically a prisoner.”

All eyes were on Lotor. “I assumed you had granted yourself freedom after you punched me,” he muttered.

“Well, then…” Allura said meekly, and started walking towards the Paladins. She then stopped and turned to look at Lotor, eyes sad, not finding appropriate words.

She then gritted her teeth and punched him in the stomach with a yell.

Lotor sighed, lying on the dirt. “It might not seem it at the time, but life sometimes does turn out better than one’s plans.”

They all burst out laughing as Lotor and Allura shared a meaningful gaze.


End file.
